Memories in the Making
by Prefect Lupin- PL
Summary: Abby is just the average slytherin. Except she's not. Her best friends are gryffindors. More specifically, her best friends are the marauders.
1. Chapter 1

"Is this really necessary?" Remus begged.

"How else are those people supposed to learn?" James hissed.

"Come on Remus, don't be that guy." Sirius added. A long moment was drawn out of Remus followed by a disapproving look.

"Fine", he concluded. "Why does it have to be a poor girl" Remus muttered.

"It's going to be pink; girls love pink. We will be doing her a favor." James threw in.

"Colovaria" Remus whispered from their hiding spot. A thorn from the bush they were hiding in poked his wrist and made him wince.

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Uuuuh Abby?" a redhead asked her.

"Hmm?" She responded.

"Your… your hair…. It's pink." the Redhead replied.

"My hair's not pink" She said confused.

"Look" the redhead demanded. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a mirror. The other girl took it from the redhead. Her face slowly filled with realization and horror.

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"I can't breathe" Sirius whispered in a silent laugh. James wasn't far off. That slytherin girl had to pay. They were nothing but trouble. After she had ruined the curve on the charm's exam, he knew they had to do something.

The girl caught sight of them laughing. She marched over there with her horror quickly being replaced with fury.

The guys stopped laughing one by one as she reached their spot.

"What. Is. This?" She demanded.

"Next time you'll think before ruining the charms exam huh?" James replied smugly.

"That is what this is?" She inquired. "Next time you'll think before you do this." She threatened and grabbed a strand of her hair. She stormed off fiercely.

"Please" Sirius smirked. "What's the worse she can do?"

 **24 hours later**

"Yep. That was a stupid idea." Sirius coughed. They had gone for a swim in the lake. By the time they had returned, however, all their clothes were gone. What was in their place were dresses, none other than bright pink.

" I don't know" James thought out loud, "She's good. She should be in."

"Like a marauder?" Remus asked

"Exactly" James answered.

 **One hour later**

"And why on earth would I be friends with you?" she requested. "You turned my hair pink" She stated. Remus looked down in guilt.

"Because", James went on. He put wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started walking. "You, me, Sirius, Remus: we'd make a great pack. Oh the trouble we could cause." She took his arm off her shoulder.

"I'm still not convinced" she responded.

James brow furrowed in frustration. "We'd make a great group. The stereotypes we could and would end. Revenge on enemies and just all around having fun. Now, what do you say, are you in?" She took a long time to answer. The consideration on her face growing with each passing second.

"I'm in."

And that's how Abby became the fourth marauder, and made the best friends of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've got to be kidding" Abby laughed. A smile creeping across her face.

"This is going to be the year, Abbs, I know it." James responded with the utmost confidence and definitely not a hint of doubt.

"It's 7th year, you better hurry up then mate." Remus grinned, catching up with the two in the hallway. They were heading to potions with Slughorn. The gryffindor had a combined class with slytherin today which was the best. Well for some.

All of a sudden a huge booming sound came from somewhere. Remus and James shared a knowing look. 'Oh god' Abby thought. Out of nowhere came Filch's cat in a tutu followed by Sirius laughing his head off followed by Filch himself.

At which point she couldn't suppress her laughter another second. JAns then ames and Remus had were laughing harder than she was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Partners?" Sirius asked James a few minutes after the cat in a tutu incident.

"But of course milady"

"Well then" Remus said looking over to Abby.

"Well then...I guess it's settled" Abby answered.

Remus and Abby and then James and Sirius took their seats.

"Abby! Come be partners with us for a change." Some slytherin girls were calling for her annoyed.

"I already have a partner, thanks" Abby responded.

"You are ALWAYS partners with those gryffindors, have some house pride for a change."

Abby sighed. She tried. Her hair was proof of her trying. It was stick straight, ghost blonde, and highlighted with slytherin green. No one cared though. She couldn't connect with anyone in her own house. That's why, after becoming Lily's friend in 4th year, 2 years after she made friends with the marauders, she typically stayed in the gryffindor common room.

"You okay?" Remus asked.

"Mhm" Abby answered. Remus looked unconvinced but let it go. "I can start counting up some beetle eyes if you want."

"Sure" Remus took another glance at the potion recipe but then up at Abby. Abby had so many freckles across her nose. She also had little green specks in her blue eyes. He looked back down at the recipe. "So, uh, you know what is tomorrow."

"You know what?…. Oh, that." She didn't learn about Remus's full moon tendencies until 4th year.

"How are you feeling then?"

"Okay, I guess." Remus was lying like always but didn't want to complain.

"You know, I discovered this muggle thing that I think might help. It's supposed to give you energy. I think it's called expresso."

"Espresso" He chuckled. "Thanks for the thought." Then, the second large boom of the day came from across the room. What's with Sirius and explosions? Abby couldn't help but wonder.


End file.
